


A Little Luck

by uniquepov



Series: H/D LDWS Round 2 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEMI-FINALS!<br/>
Prompt for Week 7: Felix Felicis<br/>
Required word count: 400 words exactly</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0001caqx/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Luck

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 
> 
> I was lucky enough to participate in [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Round Two challenge! I survived until the final three, when I lost to the worthy [](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[**winterstorrm**](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/), who went on to the final round. It was a wonderful experience and I made a lot of new friends. I'm finally getting around to posting my offerings. Enjoy!

Draco was worried. He and Harry were due at Ron and Hermione's house for dinner in just under an hour, and he was certain that the evening would not end well. Merlin’s beard, he was afraid that it wouldn’t _begin_ well.

 _Granger's not so bad,_ he thought, as he paced the kitchen anxiously. _But I'll be lucky if the Weasel doesn't hex me on sight._

The kettle began whistling and he turned his attention back to the tea he'd been making. He'd wanted something to calm their nerves – Harry was _almost_ as nervous as _he_ was – and tea had seemed a safer route than Firewhisky. For a moment, Draco considered the advisability of adding a healthy measure of Ogden's to each cup. His face brightened as inspiration struck, and he Apparated down to his basement lab with a smirk.

*** *** ***

Harry peered cautiously into the kitchen, alert for any sign of movement. His closest friends were expecting him, and his new boyfriend, for dinner in under an hour, and he knew that Draco was terrified that all their old school prejudices would rear their ugly heads, making a truce impossible.

Harry was happy, and after everything they’d been through, he deserved some happiness. In his heart, he knew his friends would come around, but there was still a knot of unease in his stomach at the thought of announcing his newest relationship to his friends.

Taking another quick glance around the kitchen, he withdrew a tiny phial from his robes and carefully added its golden contents to the teapot before sneaking away again.

*** *** ***

Apparating back into the kitchen, Draco glanced about to ensure he was alone, before unstoppering a small ampule and adding its contents to the teapot.

 _For luck,_ he mouthed silently, sending the thought out into the universe like a prayer.

*** *** ***

Forty-five minutes and several cups of tea later, Harry and Draco tumbled out of the Floo and onto the carpet of Hermione’s apartment, landing in a tangled heap of limbs and giggles. Wide-eyed, Ron hauled them both to their feet.

“Ron! ‘Mione! This is my Draco. I’m completely in love with him, always have been, so you have to love him just as much,” Harry blurted without a breath.

“Harry—” Hermione began.

“Bloody hell,” Ron breathed.

Draco’s silvery gaze shone as he lifted a hand to caress Harry’s cheek gently.

“I am one lucky wizard,” he whispered.


End file.
